


Like Apples in Eden

by Circeancity



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Forbidden Love, M/M, Secret Relationship, gratuitous descriptions of the garden if I'm being honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circeancity/pseuds/Circeancity
Summary: As a Prince, Hunk always knew he would one day be forced to choose between his own happiness and the good of his country, he always thought he'd be prepared to make that choice. However when the arrival of a foreign princess threatens his relationship with Lance, he realizes just how hard the choice is to make.Written initially for the Aphelion zine, but now available to everyone!





	Like Apples in Eden

    Hunk took Lance’s face in his hands, brushing a drop of mango juice off his cheek with his thumb. “You're such a messy eater,” he chided.

    Lance leaned into his touch, smiling. “Jeez, you sound like my mother.” He leaned forward and gave Hunk a quick peck on the lips. 

    Hunk flinched back, blinking in surprise. After a quick sweep of the surrounding garden, he leaned back in for a longer kiss, savoring the sweet juice against the salt of Lance’s skin. Lance was less eager at first, but he was soon melting into him. It always hurt, just a little, to be reminded that this was forbidden.

    He’d known that since they were young. Well, younger. When they were about twelve years old, they first realized kissing each other would be fun, and kissing anyone else would be decidedly un-fun. But Hunk needed to provide an heir. This was a fact they'd both been aware of since back then, and one that Lance had begun to deeply resent.

    So they stole away like this. Every few days, whenever both their schedules would allow, they sat among the hibiscus and honeysuckle in the royal garden, plucking fruit off of trees and kissing the sugary juice from each other's lips. They talked with one another long into the night.

    Hunk always felt like they were being watched. His touches were light and quick, always prepared for an errant servant or guard on patrol. Even in the dead of night, even as he begged Lance to stay longer, Hunk kept his distance in front of his parents.

    Were it anyone else, Lance would have left long ago. He didn’t have time for an annoying, unfulfilling relationship as he didn’t want to follow his parents’ example, but Hunk was different. The way he lit up every time Lance said his name was adorable. His strong hands were unbelievably soft as they ran through Lance’s hair or caressed his frame. Hunk treated every moment he was with Lance as a treat. One he was forbidden to indulge in, but enjoyed all the same.

    Like now as Hunk pressed forward into him, sending them both onto the ground. His large, warm hands snuck their way up the back of Lance’s shirt, tracing over his figure and running gently down his spine as if to memorize the shape. Lance wrapped his arms around the prince and held him closer. He was warm, almost too warm to be close to on a humid day such as this, but it was a comforting heat. 

    The garden itself was a huge comfort to both of them. It was filled to the brim with flowers, of course, but in the past few years, the prince had grown a penchant for the culinary arts, and the landscape was adjusted accordingly. Spices grew among the roses while fruits and vegetables alike sprouted around the decorative shrubbery. Even exotic plants that could usually only grow in colder climates were present. The gardeners did a fantastic job keeping it looking nice despite the new, and quite frankly ugly, additions. 

 

    The sound of a guard’s footsteps on the stone pathway gave them just enough time to separate and pretend they hadn’t been making out. "Your highness." He bows once he’s within their sight.

    "Hey." Hunk waves his hand, signaling him to be at ease.

    "Your father has requested your presence in the throne room." When he looked up, his eyes widened a bit, apparently having not seen Lance. "Pardon my interruption, sir."

    "It's all good," Lance said, pouting as Hunk got up. He watched as his secret lover went down the path and disappeared from his sight. He'd be back soon, there was no doubt, but it was annoying whenever one of their precious dates was interrupted.

    A chill ran up Hunk's spine as he crossed the threshold of the castle. The sudden change of hot and humid to an air-conditioned vestibule caused goosebumps to rise on his arms. "So, what did Dad want anyway?" he asked the guard.

    "He didn't say, though he seemed eager, so I suppose that it's good news, highness." Good news? That...didn't narrow it down. A small knot worked its way into Hunk’s stomach as he heard unfamiliar voices from down the hall.

    "I'm sure he's a wonderful man. I'm very excited to meet him, your grace." A female voice, high and sweet, like the honeysuckle in the garden.

    "And I'm sure he's just as eager to meet you.” That made the knot grow more, a clawing unease that started rising in his throat as he rounded the corner. The guard bowed as he left him at the doorway and took his leave. Hunk almost tried to grab his sleeve, like a child, unwilling to face this alone. God, he wished he’d brought Lance.

    Tentatively, he stepped out onto the marble floor of the throne room. "Uh...Hey, Dad, what did you need me for?"

    His worst fears were confirmed with the appearance of a group he had never met before. A man who stood with the grace and confidence only a king could have, a golden circlet wrapped around his head. He smiled kindly as Hunk entered, but the man did not bow. The woman next to him, in a long dress and a tiara perched atop her stark white hair, also did not bow. The queen, Hunk figured.

    The last person, who curtsied, was a girl, no, a young woman. She seemed to be about his age. Her skin was practically glowing in the filtered daylight. She looked calm and regal, despite the light sheen of sweat on her brow. Clearly, she wasn't from around here.

    “Son, we have some very important guests here to see you.” The king gestured gracefully towards the group.

    “I am King Alfor of Altea. I am here with my wife Queen Fala to--”

    “Father,” the princess cut in. “May I introduce myself?”

    Alfor took only a second to consider her request before nodding. “You may, my darling.”

    “Your highness, I am Princess Allura, and I have come here from Altea for the honor of becoming your bride.” She curtsied again.

    Hunk’s breath caught in his throat. The air seemed so much colder all of a sudden, the ceiling so much higher, everyone else so much larger. This was it. This was… inevitable. Hunk tried to speak but no sound came out. Allura stared ahead at him, smiling politely. She was pretty like the statues in the churches. Immobile, unbreakable, unalterable, a reminder of what was right.

    A long pause, one that felt like decades more than seconds, passed, but he finally managed to eke out a response. “I’m Hunk. Pleased to meet you.” He bowed and smiled uneasily back at her.

    “Your union will create a powerful alliance between Malosi and Altea. I encourage you two to get to know each other in the following week.” 

    “A week?” Hunk gasped.

    “Yes.” His father’s voice was stern as he spoke, “On the eve of next Friday, you two will be wed. Customarily, you would only meet the day of, but we--” He gestured to himself and the visiting royalty “thought it would be best for you to spend some time together.”

    “That’s, uh, y-yeah. Good idea.” Hunk nodded and looked back at Allura, who awkwardly avoided his gaze. She was no longer smiling. Her mother was smoothing her hair.

    After a few seconds, the king called out for a servant to show their guests to their rooms. Hunk watched vacantly as they left, mentally tracing the ornate patterns on Allura’s trailing skirt.

    “Dad, “ he began, willing his voice not to shake, “isn’t this kind of… old fashioned?”

    “It’s what must be done.” His voice was stern, but his eyes, when Hunk mustered up the will to meet them, were soft. “Your mother and I have waited for you to take an interest in the ladies of the court as we wanted you to have what we could not. Unfortunately, you never pursued any, and King Alfor offered his daughter’s hand.”

    Hunk sighed. He knew this was inevitable but… this soon?

    “You should get cleaned up. Dinner is in an hour.”

    “Sure, uh, first let me go tell Lance--”

    “Don’t trouble yourself. I’ll have a servant send him home.”

    Lance deserved to learn the news personally, not in obsequious tones from some maid or groundskeeper. He deserved to be held and assured that this would change nothing between them, to be kissed tenderly. He deserved an apology.

    But Hunk knew he couldn't do that. Not now. “Okay.”

_     This isn’t the end,  _ Hunk told himself as he stripped off his casual clothes, damp from sweat and humidity. Things were going to stay how they were, how they’d always been. Kings have kept secret lovers for years, disguised as handmaids or even advisors. Allura seemed nice, but Hunk knew, deep down, or at least hoped, that she was just as dissatisfied with these events.

    He stood in the shower, letting the cool water run over his body, somewhat calming him. Perhaps their parents would ease up on them. Maybe if he and Allura showed how much they hated this idea, they would try some other way to make a treaty. If they kicked up a fuss, they would realize. And if they didn’t, others would surely notice.

    “What a terrible thing,” they’d say, “to use your children as pawns like that.”

    Hunk didn’t know how long he stood there, fantasizing instead of washing. Playing imaginary scenarios over in his mind as a means of escape. He was brought back to reality by a timid knock on the door.

    “Your highness?” It was a handmaid. “Dinner will be ready very soon.”

    “Okay,” he called out the door, reluctantly turning off the water. Almost immediately, the summer heat rushed to fill the room again. He wrapped himself in a towel and thought absently about Allura’s trailing dress. Hopefully, she brought something lighter to wear.

    The maid had already left once he opened the door, but she had placed an outfit for him on his bed. Nothing fancy, but nothing improper. Pressed shirt, tie, the works. He took his time putting it all on and resisted the urge to compare the tie to a noose.  _ Don’t be so morbid, _ he told himself,  _ that wouldn’t solve anything. _

    By the time he entered the dining hall, everyone else was already seated. He scanned the table quickly for Lance. It would be rude not to at least invite him, right? Wrong, evidently, as Lance was nowhere to be found. At one end were Hunk’s parents, and at the other were the king and queen of Altea. Hunk took the seat that he guessed his parents would want him to take; it was right across from his future wife. 

    Allura gave him a warm smile, which he returned in kind. Her long, cloudlike hair was pulled back into a braid that wrapped around her head like a crown. Was that her own doing or a courtesy taken by one of the maids assigned to her? 

    “They’ve given me a room overlooking the garden. It’s quite beautiful.”

    “Thanks.” Something childish inside him groaned. That was  _ his _ garden,  _ Lance’s _ garden. Why was  _ she _ allowed to see it? “There’s a lot of fruit in season right now. You should see it in the spring. There’s so many flowers.”

    “That sounds lovely.” Allura sighed. “I wonder if any Altean flowers will grow there?” Hunk wasn’t sure if that was directed at him or not; she seemed wistful and was looking past him when she said it. 

    “Probably,” he offered weakly.

    She didn’t respond.

    He was about to ask about those Altean plants when the food was brought out. Hunk was almost embarrassed by how much his parents seemed to want to impress Allura or, at least, have her get to know their culture. Dishes lined the table, filled with delicacies like succulent pork bathed in pineapple sauce, _Ahi poke_ , coconut rice, and _Manapua._  Decoratively (if not wastefully) cut fruits were used as a centerpiece.

    Hunk could practically see stars forming in Allura’s eyes as she looked at the spread. His future wife appreciated good food, that’s a bonus. 

    “So,” Hunk began, filling his plate from the platters in front of them, “what’s Altea like?”

    When he looked up, he realized he caught her in the middle of a mouthful of tuna. She quickly swallowed and cleared her throat. “It’s… much colder than it is here, for starters,” Allura said with a polite laugh. “It’s very mountainous, and right now the valleys are full of juniberries. In the winter, seeing the sun rise over the snow-capped mountains is… indescribably gorgeous.” She sighed dreamily, looking down at the table with a fond smile.

    “That sounds great,” Hunk said, surprised at his own honesty.

    She looked back up at him with a more stilted, proper expression. “It is. After the wedding you  _ must _ visit.” Hunk nodded and returned to his food.

    Would Lance like Altea? He always seemed to like the idea of snow. What were juniberries? He imagined small, hard, purple-y things staining his fingers and leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. Maybe he could bake them into pastries, cutting the bitterness with sugar or lemon. He imagined bringing a tray of them over to Lance’s house, watching his expression as he judged the taste. “It’s okay, “ he’d say. “It’s like a less shitty blueberry.” Or maybe he’d say, “Better than that ‘bread pudding’ thing.”

    Or maybe he wouldn’t try them at all. He’d shut the door in Hunk’s face. Not pick up the phone. Throw himself into his studies. “It was never anything serious, was it?” Lance would yell. “I was just some toy!” In the coming years, they would meet in the court and exchange political talk. He would only ever call him “your highness.” He’d get a wife. 

    Somehow, that was the worst part.

    Dinner went on with small talk from all corners of the table. Hunk and Allura talked about flowers, weather, and their childhoods, while their parents exchanged trade details and wedding banter. He wanted them to stop. To just let him forget for five minutes. Allura seemed really nice, and maybe in another life, they could have been friends. But in this one, she was the smiling bars of a jail cell. As was he, a small part of him knew, for her.

    When everyone was dismissed, Hunk hurried to his room. He needed to call Lance. To tell him what was happening.

    His fingers trembled on the brass rings of the rotary dial, but he knew Lance's number by heart. The first ring went on for an hour, the second a week, and halfway through the third, Lance picked up. "Y'ello?"

    Hunk's mouth went dry. Suddenly, he had no idea what to say. "Uh… hey."

    "Is it true?" Lance yelled through the line. "It's not true, right?"

    "I, um..." Oh god, he couldn't do this.

    "It's not true, right?" Lance repeated quietly. His voice was strained, like a dam just before it bursts. He knew it was true.

    "Uh… friday."

    "That soon?"

    "They want us to, uh, get to know each other first." Hunk expected to hear him slam down the phone.

    "Can't you just… can't you just say no?"

    "I can't. Altea has a strong military and good trade and an alliance with them would--"

    "Yeah, yeah, I know all that. I went to school too. Can't you just not marry her though?" Actually hearing the word felt like a punch in the gut.

    “No! I don’t have a choice. It’s politics Lance, not a fairy tale, where love conquers all, and we get to be happy.” Even Hunk was shocked at how harsh his voice sounded.

    “How would you know?” Lance shot back. “You already gave up! I bet you didn’t even try.”

    Silence hung heavy between them. He was right. Hunk didn’t try. He was too scared to oppose his parents.

    “I don’t know what to do.” His voice was small, shaky. Tears began to cloud his vision. “They said they gave me a chance, and I wasted it. I don’t want to go through with this, but I don’t have a choice.”

    Neither could tell how long they sat for, listening to each other’s breathing over the phone.

    “...Can you come over tomorrow?” Lance asked, his quiet, nervous tone only emphasizing the silence.

    “I can try.”

    “Thanks… I love you.”

    “I love you, too.”

    Without saying goodbye, they both hung up. Hunk laid down on his bed, sinking into the covers. It was too early for sleep, but it was all he could think to do. Maybe in his sleep, he’d think of a way to fix this. Even if he couldn’t, for a few hours, he could pretend it wasn’t happening. 

 

    "Stop pacing like that dear, or you'll make a trench," Lance's mother chided without looking up from her work. Like most bored, title-only nobility, she had turned to art to occupy her time. She sat in the front room, charcoal in one hand and sketchbook in the other, drawing the view outside the window.

    "He was supposed to be here already," Lance whined. They had arranged for his visit to be in the afternoon, but clearly that meant something else to Hunk.

    "Perhaps his wife is keeping him." A faint smile played on the older woman's mouth. Lance clenched his fists.

    "N-no, he wouldn't let her hold him back from something impo--"

    "Important? Dear, I know you think highly of yourself, but a playdate with a man who refuses his noble duties is hardly important." He turned to her, eyes dark with hurt and mouth open in hope of rebuttal. "I won't hear it. It may seem like a small title with all the time you spend at the palace, but you'll still be a Count one day. Like it or not, you have responsibilities to your people. If you--"

    "Can we do this lecture some other time? I don't wanna be crying when Hunk gets here." He tried to feign boredom, but he wondered if his mother could tell how her words hurt. Not the bit about having responsibilities. He'd been hearing that since he could stand. This visit--their relationship--still had to be important to Hunk, right?

    His mother didn't respond. She was utterly absorbed in her drawing, trying to transcribe the minute details. If she was really angry with him, she'd talk to his father later. If she was serious, she’d talk about skipping over him for the title. He had siblings, plenty of them, and each one of them would make just as good a count as him.

    It should fit that one of them will get the title anyway. They didn't keep their heads in the clouds. They paid attention in their classes. None of the other Caballero children would be so stupid as to fall for the prince. The one person in all of Malosi they could never have.

    Lance saw him approach through the window and straightened up. He opened the door before Hunk even knocked.

    "You're late." he said, earning a sharp look from his mother.

    "Yeah, sorry. Allura wanted to go to--"

    "It's fine. Let's just head to the lagoon okay? The water's beautiful." He turned quickly, hoping his mother wouldn't catch the pained look on his face.

    Hunk nodded and followed him out back, smiling at the servants they passed along the way. Unlike the palace, The Caballero household didn't have a garden. It opened up to the dunes of a private beach. When they were younger, Lance would invite him to swim out and look at the reefs. Hunk marveled at how such alien things could exist on earth, and in his own country to boot! 

    Lance left his shoes on the patio, embracing the feeling of the sand on his bare feet. Hunk tentatively copied him, cringing as he stepped into what felt like lava. He didn’t know how Lance could handle it. He ran after him, listing to the right to avoid the sand Lance kicked up with every stride.

    They stopped at the edge of the shore. Lance pulled off his shirt and pants and tossed them in a heap by a boat. A single person affair carved masterfully from a single tree trunk. Hunk stepped over the clothes as he unhitched it from its tether and started pushing it towards the water.

    Almost imperceptibly quick, Lance frowned. He went on ahead of Hunk, rushing headfirst into the surf as his partner awkwardly got into the boat. Lance really couldn’t blame him, but couldn't stop himself from being disappointed that Hunk no longer wanted to swim in the ocean.

    A few years ago, while they were swimming out by the reef, a shark had spotted them. It followed them as they went further and further from the shore, eventually trapping them at sea. They discovered a hidden grotto they could take shelter in, climbing ashore into a darkened cave. There was just enough light to see the creature’s fin circling the entrance for hours. 

    It got bored eventually, and they came out of it okay, but nothing could force Hunk to go swimming after that day.

    Lance preferred to look on the bright side. They had a new secret hideout. One where they could do whatever they wanted. Nobody would ever come around the corner and catch them. Finally, even if it was just for a little while, they had somewhere where they could truly relax.

    He swam lazily beside Hunk as they made their way to the grotto, watching nervous thoughts float across the prince’s features.

    “I’m sorry I yelled at you.” He said.

    Pulled from his thoughts, Hunk’s head snapped towards Lance, “No, it’s okay. You were right. I...I didn’t try.”

    Lance rolled over and started backstroking so they could face eachother. “Still. It’s not your fault. Besides, we’ve got until Friday and I’d rather not spend a week being mad at eachother.”

    “Actually...” Hunk stopped rowing, Lance followed suit. “It’s Wednesday now.”

    “What?”

    “King Alfor said something has come up in Altea, he wanted to get back there as soon as possible.”

    “Something bad?”

    “He wouldn’t tell me. But Allura didn’t seem concerned.”

    Lance nodded and continued swimming, “So we’ve only got four days now.”

    “Lance, don’t be--”

    “Let’s just stop talking about the wedding and make the most of this, okay?” He gave him a lopsided grin but his eyes were pleading.

    “Yeah, let’s.”

 

    The sun reflected on the water’s surface, leaving dancing streaks of light on the cave walls. Around the bend, where the sun couldn’t quite reach and the water finally gave way to shore, everything was bathed in blue light. Lance spread himself out on the cool, damp floor, nearly purring at how it felt against his tired muscles. He closed his eyes as he waited for Hunk to arrive. Opening one at the telltale sound of wood against rock.

    “Need help?” He offered flatly.

    “Nope.” Hunk answered. He may have said something after that, but it was completely drowned by the echo of his boat scraping against the cave floor. Hunk dusted off his hands once he was finished and sat down next to Lance.

    Lance pushed himself up on his elbows, “Oh your highness,” he gushed in a high-picted voice, “you’re soooo strooong.”

    Hunk rolled his eyes but played along. “If you think that was strong,” He placed one hand on Lance’s back and forced another underneath his legs, “Watch this.”

    If it took any effort to lift Lance, Hunk didn’t show it as he swiftly picked him up off the floor and placed him in his lap.

    Lance leaned up and pecked him on the cheek. Minutes passed silently as they sat like this, studying each other’s faces in the blue-tinted light.

    Normally they would be talking. About gossip. About classes. Current affairs, court drama, plans for the future, reminiscing the past, anything and everything. But right now, there was only one thing to talk about and neither of them wanted to hear it.

    Unable to bear the tension, Hunk adjusted Lance so they were face to face and kissed him deeply. Lance wrapped his arms and legs around him, pressing him as close as they could get. Their tongues ebbed and flowed together like the waves lapping at the shore. Hunk tried to pull away but Lance bit his bottom lip and pulled him back in greedily. The world narrowed down to just the two of them, clinging together in the darkened cave, hungry for the touch they each knew they may never experience again. 

    At last, they broke apart, leaning their heads on each other’s shoulders as they caught their breath. As their panting slowed, the cave was once again filled with heavy silence. One Lance was all too eager to break.

    “We should go.”

    “Already? We just got here.”

    “No,” he pulled back from Hunk so they were face to face again, “I mean go. Leave the entire kingdom behind.”

    “You’re crazy.”

    “I’m not though!” his voice echoed harshly off the walls, he continued quietly, “I’m not though. My parents have been talking about skipping over me for the Countship.”

    “Yeah but--”

    “And you hate being a prince! You hate the idea of being king! There are tons of people in the court who would love to take the throne.”

    “They have to be related to--”

    “Dude, we’re pretty much  _ all _ related! I think we’re literally fifth cousins or something--”

    “Can you not bring that up when you just had your tongue in my mouth? It’s kinda gross.”

    “You’re dodging the question.” Lance brushed his hand along Hunk’s cheek, tucking a loose lock of hair behind his ear. “Look. If we leave, we’re free. We don’t have to be anything. We can just be us, and nobody can stop us.”

    Hunk  looked away, “I don’t know. Can I sleep on it?”

    Lance took one of Hunk’s hands in his “Sure. But...not too long, okay?” he pressed a kiss into his knuckles.

    “Okay.”

    As Lance watched Hunk leave later that evening, he felt a knot of uncertainty growing in his stomach. It twisted him up from the inside especially as his family sat down for dinner, his father telling them all about their new soon-to-be princess.

    She had insisted on introducing herself to some of the nobility this morning and had proved to be, in Count Caballero’s words, quite a darling.

    Lance tried his best to tune them out as he picked at his dinner. He didn’t want to hear about her. A small part of him was afraid that if he did, if she started to feel real, he’d feel bad about stealing Hunk away. Guilt was the last thing he needed.

    “She sounds lovely, my lord.” his mother chimed. Even at home, even directly to his face, she always called his father “my lord”. He returned the sentiment, always addressing her as “my lady”. As a child he found it strange but now it made his skin crawl, especially now that his mother was pushing him to start courting other nobles’ daughters. They’d been married for years and didn’t hold the slightest bit of fondness for each other. Every conversation between them had become a grim reminder for Lance’s future.

    God he hoped Hunk said yes.

    “Lance,” his mother’s sharp voice tore him out of his thoughts, “your father is speaking to you.”

    “Oh, uh, sorry.” He put his fork down and looked up.

    “As I was saying, you should go to the castle tomorrow to meet her. It would be a wise choice if you plan on inheriting my title.” His father’s voice was stern. It wasn’t a suggestion.

    “Yes, father.” He might as well go, he needed to get Hunk’s answer anyway.

  
  


    Sunlight streamed through Hunk’s window, bathing the room in golden rays. Hunk woke up slowly, rolling over to get the sun out of his eyes. The muted shut of his door finally made him open them and sit up. He expected a maid to have come in, but there was nobody in sight. Hunk shrugged went to lay back down to get a few more precious minutes of sleep, but something caught his eye. A carefully folded note lay on his bedside table. He grabbed in and opened it, looking it over with tired eyes.

    "Can we talk in the garden? -A"

    A. Already she was so casual. He rubbed his eyes and put the note down again. The letter gave him the sinking feeling that he'd never been right about her. She wanted this. She was excited even. Wanting to sneak off alone with her husband-to-be. How… Well, how like him. After all, wasn't that all he ever did with Lance? Sneak off?

    Wasn’t that what he’d made up his mind to do?

    Robotically, Hunk got out of bed and started to get dressed. There were no clothes set out because unless his parents felt like throwing him for another loop, there were no plans today. Just wedding preparations for the staff, and married life preparations for him and Allura. He put on the first things he saw from their respective drawers and set out to find her, combing through his hair with his fingers.

    The transition from indoors to outdoors was just as abrupt as always, like walking into a wall of tangible heat. He strolled along the stone path, knowing he'd find Allura at some point. There was only one path, and on top of that, only one semi-private area.

    Seeing her in his and Lance's usual spot felt strange. Like she was intruding on their lives, browsing through all the memories that spot held. Her hair was up again, in a bun this time, with loose wisps poking out from every direction. She must have done it herself.

    "Have a seat." She gestured to the other chair. "Or if you like, we could go up in the tree."

    Could she actually see into his memories? Did she know how many times they kissed in that tree? No, no, of course she didn't, she's just being silly. She only wants to have fun. His stomach turned at the idea of what "fun" she might have had in mind. 

    "The chair is fine." Hunk laughed. Sort of. Well, he attempted to laugh. A look of contempt crossed her face for a second, but it vanished as he sat down. "What'd you wanna talk ab--"

    "I know how you feel." She said, "There's someone you love, isn't there?" Her voice was low, quiet, as if they were children sharing a secret. As if the very thought of him loving someone was scandalous. Maybe it was.

    Hunk tried to read how she felt about it. She avoided his gaze, staring into the distance as if watching a movie. Was she hoping it was true? Did she hate him for it? Was she about to call off the wedding? Yeah, he could dream.

    "Is there?" Her voice snapped him back to reality, and Allura looked him in the eye. "You can trust me… I won't tell a soul."

    "...There is."

    Allura relaxed after that. Tension he didn't even know she was holding seemed to melt away. Relief was palpable in her smile. “Just as I thought. I have someone, too.”

    “What’s their na--”

    Allura held her hand up to stop him. “It’s best not to talk about either of them. Not here, not where we could be heard.” She looked over her shoulder, scanning the greenery around them. “I asked you to come here to talk about us.”

    “Us?” Hunk said. There was still an “us”? Didn’t they both just confess that “us” wasn’t a thing?

    “Yes.” She brushed a sweat-slick lock of white hair behind her ear. “Just because we don’t… Even if we have other interests, we must still be wed. This marriage was never about us, only for the alliance of Malosi and Altea.”

    “Right...” Hunk bowed his head. Two slender fingers held him under his chin and picked it back up.

    “I don’t want to be miserable with you, Hunk. Even though this isn’t what either of us want, I want to at least be your friend.”  

    He gently pushed her hand away and smiled, “Me, too.” 

    He hoped to god she wouldn’t get in trouble when he left.

    “Hope I’m not interrupting something.” Hunk practically jumped away from Allura when he heard Lance’s voice over his shoulder.  He turned to face him as the other man bowed a quick greeting. Right, Allura was here, he had to be formal.

    "Not at all." Allura said with a polite smile. She turned to Hunk, "Shall I leave you two alone?"

    "No need, your highness. In fact I'm just here to give the two of you my blessing." His smug look seemed to sell it to her. She raised a finely shaped eyebrow.

    "We need your blessing, sir? That's a bold statement considering I don't even know your name." Both of their voices held the lilting tones of court banter, the false fondness shared between two people who could not afford to offend.

    "Lance Caballero, at your service your highness." He held out his hand for a handshake, Allura gingerly placed hers in it as if expecting him to kiss it. There was an awkward moment where neither was sure where to go from there.

    "Lance is my best friend." Hunk said, allowing the two to break away from eachother, "He uh, invites himself over a lot."

    "Hey," Lance put his hands up defensively, "The guards keep letting me in."

    "Well, Sir Caballero, it's a pleasure to meet you."

    "Same. I'm actually here to run a few bachelor party ideas past Hunk. We've only got like two...three days to plan it?"

    "Hm, you didn't strike me as the type." Allura said, looking over to Hunk. There was, for a second, a knowing look on her face. A look that told Hunk she figured out who his...interest was.

    "It's his idea." Hunk replied quickly, "But it sounds like fun."

    "Yeah," Lance grit his teeth, tired of dancing around the subject, "Fun and not really appropriate to talk about in front of a lady. Can I just borrow you for a couple of minutes?" He reached out and grabbed Hunk's arm.

    Hunk pulled away and frowned, "No, I'm busy."

    "No?" Lance drew his hand back, panic flashed in his eyes. Was that Hunk's answer? Had he really decided against him? He didn't even think that'd be a possibility but now, suddenly, Lance wondered why he thought it'd be any different. How could he expect Hunk to choose a childhood crush over his whole kingdo--

    "Yeah. Not right now anyway. Look, I trust your judgement, so just do whatever you want with the party. I'm sure I'll say yes anyway." Hunk made sure to stress the right words, earning a sideways glance from Allura.

    "Oh, alright. I guess I'll call you about it later. Didn't mean to interrupt your date" he winked at the couple.

    Allura giggled sheepishly, "Don't worry, it's nothing of the sort."

    "Well like I said, it was very nice to meet you, your highness." Lance bowed slightly, realizing he'd failed to do that when they first spoke.

    "You as well. I hope to see more of you in the future." Allura said with a parting wave.

    "Talk to you later."  Hunk smiled as Lance left.

    Allura waited until Lance was out of sight to speak again. "I know what you're doing."

    "What do you mea--"

    "I thought about doing the same." Her voice was hushed, her eyes seemed to stare through the scenery.

    "You could come with us." Hunk's hand hovered just above her shoulder, unsure whether or not he could comfort her.

    "I can't. I made my choice." She sat up straighter, serene and immovable as when they first met. "I chose Altea, and I have no regrets."

    Hunk nodded slowly. "You...you aren't gonna--"

    "Rat you out? No. I should, but...I can't bring myself to do it.

    Hunk let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding. "Thank you so much Allura."

  
  


    They agreed on the phone later, there would be no set time. Hunk spent what felt like hours sitting at the edge of his bed, watching the window for any signs of Lance. Each flash of headlights, each time a servant's footsteps get too close to the door, every rustle of the wind through the trees sent his heart racing. He checked and rechecked his bags for everything he could need. Unpacked them entirely just to make sure. Maybe Lance got cold feet. Maybe he was joking? What if he got caught? What if they both get caught?

    Halfway across the country, they'd get pulled over by a cop. He'd ask their names and check their IDs, and even the best forgery could never hide a prince.

    Miles into the desert, they'd run out of gas. Nothing but sand and blank road for miles. They'd die out there and be found a week later. The nation will mourn, and they'll be buried in separate tombs.

    They'd be killed by bandits. Captured by the guard. Found by the baron of a neighboring country that just so happens to be croquet buddies with Count Caballero.  Anything, everything, all of it bad or worse. Thoughts race through his mind, dozens a moment, as if someone else was in his head, trying to convince him to stay.

    But, oh, one thought appeared as if in a blinding flash of light: They would be together.

    The two of them, in a small house in the countryside. They would learn to grow fruits and vegetables, flowers and spices. They'd make their own garden. Hunk would pick ingredients fresh off the trees and cook such wonderful things. He'd get to see Lance smile as he eats them. They’d kiss openly, happily, in a world that belonged only to them.

    In an apartment in a crowded city, far, far away from the palace. They would walk hand in hand, and nobody would recognize them. Lance could take him to dances and concerts. They'd sit on the roof of their building and marvel at the stars, closer than they've ever been and still the same as the ones back home.

    On the road forever. Never staying in one place too long, experiencing the world as they come across it. The sights, the sounds, the cold, the sea. Straying farther from home than Hunk even thought existed, but never homesick, because home was now just the two of them.

    A rock bounces off his window, apparently Lance had arrived while he was daydreaming. Hunk pushes it open and squints through the moonless night. Lance was waiting out by the curb, sitting crosslegged on a motorcycle with a few bags strapped to the back. He was wearing a helmet, and one for Hunk was balancing precariously on the luggage.

    Hunk opened the glass doors to his balcony, letting the cool night air wash over him. It calmed his nerves a little. First, he tossed down his bag, letting it land on and crush the hibiscus bush beneath the balcony. Carefully, he climbed up onto the railing and grabbed a particularly sturdy looking tree branch. After a few tugs to test its strength, he jumped off the railing and climbed to the trunk of the tree. One hand in front of the other. Don’t look down. He’d done this before many times, but it never got less nerve-wracking. This wasn’t the first time Lance suggested they sneak off into the night, but it was the first time they didn’t plan on coming back.

    Climbing down the tree was much easier since the branches became sturdier as he went down. The last branch was low enough to jump from without any serious injuries (though he had twisted his ankle a good number of times, and scraped knees were inevitable). 

    Hunk stayed still after he landed, crouched low as to not be seen. He scanned the area and listened for any footsteps. The groundskeepers had long since gone to sleep, but guards were always hanging about. When he heard nothing, Hunk slunk over to the bush and grabbed his bag. There was no gate on this side of the garden. On a normal night, he’d risk sneaking around to the back, but there was no time for that now. Hunk ran at the wrought iron fence and jumped as high as he could, stretching his arms up to catch the bar at the top.

    Only one hand managed to latch on. The force of his body pulling down nearly popped his shoulder from its socket. He grit his teeth and struggled to not make any noise. Once he got both hands up, it was pretty much just pull-ups. Really difficult, really quiet pull-ups.

    Lance helped him down, so he didn’t have to fall on his ass twice in the same escape. 

    “Are you… sure you want to do this?” Lance leaned against his bike, looking down at his feet while Hunk strapped his stuff to the back.

    “It’s a little late to ask, don’t you think?”

    Lance remained silent.

    Hunk placed his hand on Lance’s shoulder. “I know. I thought it all through. Trust me.”

    Lance was silent for a moment longer. In the starlight, Hunk could barely see his face.

    “We won’t have anything.”

    “I know.”

    “You won’t be able to cook with all those weird, foreign plants.”

    “I know.”

    Lance shrugged Hunk’s hand away and turned towards him, “And you’re okay with that? Really? You’ll leave the throne--your  _ home _ behind? For me?”

    Hunk pulled him into a crushing hug. “I made my choice,” he whispered, pressing a kiss into Lance’s cheek. “It’s not my home anymore..” Lance didn’t respond, but he buried his face in Hunk’s neck. The former prince felt hot tears fall onto his skin. 

    “Wherever we end up, as long as we’re together, that’s home.”


End file.
